Either Me Or Her
by Nikkymouse
Summary: This story is about Barbra Gordon and Harley Quinn fighting for the Joker. In this story you find some action and romance and what these two girls do in order to get the Joker so please read read read! and most importantly.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I Decided to create a love triangle between the Joker, Harley Quinn, and most shockingly… Barbra Gordon(batgirl) enjoy please I really thought the viewers would like something oddly different and that's what im giving enjoy!

In the town of Gotham it had the 3 vigilantes that always stood by to protect it were Batman(Bruce Wayne), Robin(Tim Drake), and batgirl(Barbra Gordon). On this particular night Barbra was out in the night fighting back alley thugs more then usual, Bruce and Robin sensed that maybe something was bothering her but let it be, hoping she would get rid of her tension and let her be.

As Barbra finished her kick ass beatings to the thugs, almost chocking one to death they all scattered catching their breaths as they ran away screaming "we'll take you down BITCH!just watch and see".

Barbra panted from all that work she did and decide she had enough fun for the night and went on her way home back to the Wayne mansion but suddenly stopped when she heard and mischievous laugh.

"Who's there's?" Barbra yelled. "I can take you on I still have energy left in me for another fight you bastards!".

Barbra couldn't figure out who was making this sinister laugh but instantly thought there's only one criminal who makes a laugh sound as scary as nails on a chalk board…The Joker.

The chuckling came closer as Barbra was readying herself to make sure she was steady in her attack but gasped when she realized that it was the The Joker coming from the darkness now into the lit ally sitting there chucking at her as if she was this amusing joke to the everyday human.

"Look who's came out to play! The Joker chuckled. "Got bored being around lil' ole batsy and his ass grabbing partner Robin hmm my dear!".

Barbara couldn't believed he said that about the two most important people in her life that made her into what she is today. She charged at him like a bull dragging her fist from her side in full force to the Jokers face but was stopped when she saw him grab her fist in his full hand and shoved her down to the floor. She saw him pull a little spray bottle and he sprayed it all over her face as he backed away. Barbra was trying to get up and face him again but felt drowsy and dizzy as if her life was flashing right before her eyes she couldn't stay in contact with life and went unconscious and the last thing she heard were the Jokers chuckles.

Barbra woke up feeling light headed as ever, trying to get her eyes to open more clear and tried to lift herself up but opened her eyes now in frantic as she realize that her body was tied to a metal chair including her feet that were tied together with rope, nailed down to the floor and then spotted her surrounding which looked like and old, abandoned meeting office, only having one ceiling light on which barley lit the room.

"Where am I? , Somebody answer me" Barbra said in a frantic tone. She heard it again.. the Jokers laugh that escalated throughout the room.

"Hehee HA HA HA…I hope you had a nice rest I hope my dear!"

"What the fuck do you want with me joker?" Barbara stated.

The Joker looked as if he was hurt from her swear word.

"now batgirl that's not how you talk to your elders now is it..?"

"Look I don't have time for your bullshit today just let me THE FUCK GO… NOW!"

The Joker appeared into the light now walking straight to Barbra, only to feet's away.

"Not so fast there girl I want to see if we can have a nice chit chat, getting to know each other" the joker started to chuckle.

"When I get out off this chair you are not going to like it!"

"Oh feisty, I love it when women get all feisty for me.. it makes things more interesting.. more fun. The Joker gave her a sly grin and started to look down to her body but his eyes stopped when it reached to her perky breast. It made Barbra gulp some saliva down her throat hard.

"Enough with your sick jokes Joker and let me out". Now Barbra was starting to moving her shoulders to see if she could get the rope to slide down but felt a hard pinch that weltched into her forearm and she sat there trying to figure out a way to escape while the joker went on about his rambles.

"Don't struggle you'll make the rope pinch through your skin instead of me doing the pleasures into cutting your flawless skin".

"Go fuck yourself!"

"tsk tsk tsk why such words my precious baby bat, just relax everything will soon turn out for the better". He started to laugh an hysterical laugh that filled the room and Barbra eyed him as he took a seat across from her on an metal chair that was placed 3 feet away from Barbra, resting his right leg on his left knee.

"What is it about the girl" the Joker said his thought out loud which caught Barbra off guard.

"huh?. What are you talking about?"

"I should have claimed you to be mine a LONG TIME…AGO!"

Barbra was so confused on to what he was saying to her. "what are you telling me JESUS CHRIST JUST LET ME GO!"

The Joker kept skimming her body now resting to her firm breast. "How about you come and work with me, be my next sidekick next to Harley.. it would be a big family HA HA HA HA"

Barbra was now feeling very drained after hearing what the Joker purposed to her.. wanting to be his next sidekick...next to that dumb psycho bitch Harley Quinn.. HELL NO Barbra thought.

"Joker you are really delusional. You think I'll leave batman and Robin..fighting crime to work with the lights of…YOU!. You don't even know me so please cut with the jokes and let me out NOW!" Barbra was getting inpatient but stared at the Joker which was now chuckling at her.

"Oh you poor little girl.. I know everything about you.. as the so called 'king clown of crimes' I of all people should know…your commissioner Gordon's daughter, sweet Barbra Gordon..He he ha ha ha ha!"

Barbra sat there in disbelief as to what she heard coming from the jokers mouth she instantly put her head down, staring at her feet asking the joker "how do you know who I am?"

"Every man has his secrets, including women as I can see" The Joker chuckled. "so what do you say..want to join me a run over this sappy place/"

"Never..i am fine where I am at with batman and Robin, I know they care about me.. I know they will come in at any minute to stop you and save me.

"Oh is that so? So why aren't they here?. If you asked me if they 'cared' for you as you say then why haven't they gone out and searched for your return yet? Hmm!. I see how you now go out and start to beat on pathetic low life thugs for fun..obviously your having problems at home with the batsy".

Barbra didn't want to admit it but she did have problems with batman and robin, them not paying any attention to her and also treating her as if she was still this 12 year old brat..she hated it and hated the fact her enemy was telling her otherwise. As Barbra was about to respond she saw how the Joker got out of his seat and walked toward her and leaned into her ear and started to whisper seductively, "let me take good care of you, I bet you will enjoy it very much being around with me"

Barbra felt an instant wetness foaming below her and wanted to kick herself because of it but thought maybe being with the joker she could get a fresh start as a whole new person, getting the attention she need.

The Joker grabbed her chin gently and gave her lips a peck but was caught off guard when he felt Barbra push her lips full force onto his lips, pushing her tongue in his mouth, exploring around with there tongues. The Joker helped her off the seat since her hands were still tied behind her back and he started to lustfully kiss her, holding her head with one hand and one on her lower back. He started to move his hands around her back, looking for a zip to undress her as they passionately kiss and hew found her zip way at the top off her neck and slowly pulled the zip down exposing her whole back.

As the Joker pulled down her zip all the way he pushed top part off her jumpsuit over her shoulders now exposing her big, tasty breast and on full force started to rub her right breast as he started to lick the left breast making Barbra give in little mewls noises and tiny moans escaping her lips.

The Joker felt the needed urge to fuck her right here right now and kneeled down and slid down her jumpsuit and smiled darkly when he saw she was wearing a tiny, lacy black thong and slowly pulled down her thong, the joker now taking the bodysuit off of her completely, admiring her body as he stood up and instantly pushed her to one of the metal chair, putting her tied hands onto the top part of the seat and made her bend, exposing her ass into the air which made the jokers cock jolt right up.

He quickly took off his purple coat and unbuckled his pants and let his pants and boxers drop to floor and he started to stoke himself, Barbra at this very moment wanted to help stroke his cock for him, she was curious to see how huge and thick he was. After a few little strokes he grabbed her butt cheeks firmly and started to slap them nice and hard making Barbra flinch from a slight pain but noticeable pleasure. After the Joker finished his 18 hits on her firm ass he leaned into her ear and started to finger her.

"Don't you feel how wet you are, your nice flesh getting all wet..for me" he whispered to her as he gave in tiny chuckles

The pleasure was taking over Barbra and made her moan light but the moans started to get a little bit louder when he pushed another finger into her, opening her surface more wide now. The Joker now pushing three fingers into her and started to thrust his fingers into her nice and hard making Barbra moan loudly and started to move her hips with the fingers for them to go in deeper. The Joker thrusting his fingers into her as hard as he can which making Barbra now start to squirt her nice juices onto his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out of her and forced his three fingers into her mouth and told her to suck and she instantly did, circling her tongue over the tip of his fingers. After her nice supple sucks the joker grabbed her hips hard and rammed his thick cock inside her pussy making Barbra grown a loud grown.

"God you are so tight girl". The Joker thrusting now into her hard holding onto her hips hard but his right hand moving down to her right buttocks and he starts to spank her as he pounds voraciously into her.

"OH MY GOD.. Joker don't stop.. holy fuck!"

The Joker now thrusting so deep hitting her nice spot making Barbra moan loud, close to screams as she was getting fucked while her ass being spanked which after 3 more deep fast thrust Barbra started to cum onto his cock screaming as she was releasing her body fluid all over his cock but he was determined not to cum into her to fast.

The joker quickly pulled out of Barbra making her turn her head in question but gasped when he un loosed her hands from the tie and she instantly through her hands over the jokers neck, now kissing him in full desire. He picked her up in his arms and she thought wow he really is strong knowing that a man so lanky can pick her up but it didn't matter. The joker sat now in the metal chair, Barbra in his lap.

She reached her hands under her and moved his cock to her surface and she rammed herself down onto his hard member with his hands firmly now on her waist as she slowly started to rock her body on his cock up and down, nice and slow. Barbra started to pick up her pace now going on a pretty fast pase which made the joker start biting her neck hard as he would push up while she pushed down so he could meet her G spot.

"Mmmm your so fucking thick, please cum in me joker…PLEASE!"

The Joker responded by biting on her neck hard which she yelped when she felt his teeth pierce through her skin now leaving a tiny cut on he neck but she didn't care all she could feel was the immense pleasure she was receiving form the joker. Barbra now riding with all force going up and down as hard and fast as she can then she started to pinch her nipples and play with them as he would thrust up and she push down. The Joker moving his hands down to her ass rubbing it all over as he was now coming to his climax and felt nice wet cum sliding down his cock as he heard Barbra scream on the top of her lungs as she climaxed and the joker finally came shooting his nice, sticky cum into her holding her into place as he was filling her.

They started to pant loudly as the joker rested his head on her neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. For a few second the Joker pushed Barbra off of him and started to get dressed.

"c'mon doll, start getting dressed I need to get you settled in for tonight"

"Yes uh sir I guess!" she giggled as he smirked at her

As they were complete dressed he showed her out the room and followed behind her and waited when his henchmen quickly pull up from the corner outside the building they now just left, Barbra didn't recognized this area but thought it really didn't matter now. As a black van pulled up the doors flew opened and Barbra rolled her eyes as she heard that annoying shriek of Harley Quinn.

"Puddin' you ready to go?" Harley came out the car and saw that the Joker was next to batgirl and noticed how close she was to him and that angered Harley inside but didn't want to anger her love.

"Uh pudding I thought you were going to kill her?

"Harley just shh I going to tell you later right now I got to get back home to work". He ushered Barbara into the car and Harley caught an sly smirk coming from Barbra's face an wanted to right there and then pull every length off that red long hair out off her head but kept her cool and got into the van with Joker and all three sat in the back in silence as the joker's henchmen drove into the Gotham night. The Joker was in the middle as Barbra was on his right while Harley was on his left and as they were sitting there both females were figuring out ways to somehow beat the other one up but the one thing they all could relate to was that everything now was going to be either upside down or rise to the extraordinary but all they could do was wait and see as they would reach home.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter Harley Quinn now comes in and she obviously isn't to happy that Barbra is now possibly the Jokers next side partner….or girl.

Chapter 2

As they all reached at the abandoned theatre Barbra couldn't help but to be stunned and angry at the fact that she, batman, and robin couldn't figure out where the joker hid but shocked that out off all the places he chooses an abandoned theater. On the corner of her eye Harley notice Barbra's glare at the theater and rolled her eyes at the fact that she really is stupid.

"Home sweet home you two", the Joker said as he assured Harley to get out. As Harley got out she noticed that the Joker was helping Barbra out the car and was fighting the urge to not cry and not to say the most vile thing anyone could think of to avoid getting in trouble but instead just gave a 'how could you do that' stare at the Joker as he helped her out completely and when he turned he saw her glare and mentally rolled his eyes but felt like she deserved some of his attention to. He wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Alright Townshed you can go home ill have the rest of the guys to stay here"

"Yeah boss, will do", Townshed said as he winked at the three of them and drove off.

As they entered the theater Barbra looked around and saw that the theater wasn't in bad shape as she thought, it had a nice living room set with a designed kitchen and a nice plasma screen TV to go with the living room set, this was something you would buy at IKEA or Rooms to Go, she loved it instantly.

"Wow Joker im shocked that you have such a kept up place, you seem to intrigue me more and more. Barbra blushed as the Joker gave her a grin after the comment.

"Thanks doll I always want to impress the lad" The Joker was cut off by Harleys annoyed, loud sigh.

"Uh Mistah J are you going to talk to me about this?!"

"Yeah…batgirl or should I say Barbra is our newest partner…". There was silence before Harley told the Joker.

"But aren't I good enough f..f..for y..you?", Harley was now close to letting her tears fall down her face but the Joker stopped her and just went to her and hugged her tight just to keep her from crying but that made Barbra irritated and made her cross her arms over her breast as she watched the Joker console Harley.

The Joker looked down at Harley, "cheer up sweets were all going to get along..you know you'll always be my first partner.

"Really Mistah J?"

"Really but, daddy's got to work now in his office so you to mingle and ill be working and don't disturb me…neither of you got it?!"

"Yes", they both replied at the same time which they bother rolled there eyes at each other.

"Later Harls", he kissed her on the forehead and then released her the walked to Barbra and kissed her on the forehead, "later Barbra".

The joker was walking upstairs to his office room and stopped at the door and turned to Harley saying, "oh show Barbra where she'll be staying.. she need to get settled in. Harley looked at him with an annoyed look but saw his eyebrows furrow in anger but instead just answered him "yes mistah J".

"Good girl, he walked into his office room and now there was and utter silence between the two girls but the room was filled with light chatter from the jokers henchmen. Harley walked up to Barbra with an deadly stare, Barbra returning the exact same stare.

"You have another thing coming to you if you think Mistah J is gonna waste his time in the lights of you!" Harley told Barbra.

"You think you scare me Harley?... look I suggest you watch your mouth at mouth at me because you know what they say..you get what you ask for!.

"HA I dare you to try and hit me…ill use your face as a mop for this floor". As Harley said that the henchmen all stared with grins on there face ready to watch a cat fight go on all of them accept Mike, he somewhat cared for Harley like a sister or friend so to see her wanting to fight this girl he didn't want to let that happen.

"Harley please give me one punch in the face..it'll be your last. The men where now cheering for which girl they wanted to win in a fight but Mike got up and rushed in between the middle of them.

"Woah woah woah… alright ladies lets not get the boss mad ok?!"

"She started it" Barbra said.

"Bite me bitch!" Harley said

"Go fly a kite". The cheers were getting louder but instantly vanished when the Joker came out his room staring at the girls at the top of the staircase, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON…. IM TRYING TO WORK HERE!"

"Im trying to cool em down boss"

"Mistah J she wont stop being in my ass every second!"

"Coming from the retard who goes up in peoples ass twenty-four seven". The henchmen started to say Oooooo as to what Barbra told Harley and The Joker now stomped his foot down and yelled at everyone to shut up.

"IF I COME DOWN HERE AGAIN… NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT SO SHUT UP NOW!…Harley show her to her room!, He stormed back into his office.

Harley and Barbra cooled down and then now escorted her upstairs but did it in rude, apathy way. As they were up stairs there was a room down the hall from Harleys and The Jokers room it was now Barbra's new room, it was already designed and decorated with a queen master bed with blue and white sheets and a nice lounge chair in the corner of the room.

"So this is your room..have fun!",Harley left Barbra to be in her room by herself and she closed the door as she exited and went to sleep. Harley walked to her bedroom and closed the door and, went to her bed and laid down to re-think what just happened this night with the Joker bringing one of his enemies into his house to make her there partners "what are you thinking pudding" she whispered. Ten minutes later the Joker walked in to retrieve his pillow but saw that Harley was giving him this glare he couldn't quite put his tongue on.

"What is it Harley?"

"How could you bring another Female in this house and make her your second partner?. She was dropping down tears.

"Hence second partner Harley!"

"I DON'T CARE MISTAH J, THIS IS BULLSHIT'. The Joker walked over to her with a deadly stare and sneered.

"Watch your fucking mouth little girl, your forgetting who you are talking to here"

"NO FUCK YOU AND THAT STUPID BITCH". The Joker back handed Harley and quickly took out his knife and planted it right by her cheek, circling the blade around on her face.

"Look who grew some balls to talk to daddy this way…you will shut up when I tell you something and respect me or this pretty little face is gonna be delt with..got it?!"

Yes…sir". Harley was streaming tears now down her now red face.

"Now go to bed daddy has to work. He motioned her to go to sleep and she turned on her side and hid her face in her pillow as the Joker pulled the covers over her but before he tucked her in he whispered in her ear.

"Harley I know im making some…new changes but, it will all be for the better. Me, you , and Barbra are going to get along just great... remember you will always be the first Hench girl doll". That made Harley smile and the Joker quickly kissed the top of her forehead and was walking out the door back to his study. Both Harley and Barbra both laid there in there bed looking at the ceiling wondering weither to just leave this madness or to stay but, they both thought playing this game is going to show who belongs and works well with the Joker and with that before they were going to sleep they both whispered silently to themselves,

"Let the games begin"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harley woke up, stretching her arms above her head and was quite shocked when she found the Joker next to her sleeping, that put a smile on Harleys face but she was feeling hungry so she quietly got out of there bed and tip toed to the door, hoping she wont wake up the Joker. As she walked out she remember Barbra was done the hall and decided to walk down there to see if she was asleep but as she approached the door she saw that it was half way open and Barbra wasn't inside there.

"Where is the little bitch?, probably snuck off after knowing where she was staying". Harley was walking back down to there room to alert the Joker of this news but heard a sizzling sound downstairs and saw Barbra making breakfast wearing a long white dress shirt.

Barbra called to Harley from downstairs, "Hey come down I made some breakfast for you and The Joker"

Harley rolled her eyes and walked downstairs and sat at the table by the kitchen and watched her make there breakfast. "So why cook me breakfast?" Harley asked Barbra.

"To give a peace treaty, I don't want to fight you..im a good girl..some what". Barbra was smirking in the inside thinking Harley was actually going to believe that she was giving in a peace treaty. Harley knew this game, working in the Asylum and from college she always saw when people made "peace treaties" with her just to be caught off guard but, she was going to play her game for now and make it backfire on Barbra.

"Your to kind, im shocked but ill accept this peace treaty..but this is the only time im accepting it". Barbra smirked and replied,

"Trust me this is the only time ill be giving peace treaties to..you Harley. Barbra walked to the table and put down Harleys plate and they both gave each other fake smiles but in the inside they both were wanting to rip each others face off but they both looked up when they saw the Joker walk down the stairs, shuffling his feet on the concrete floor. He walked to Harley first and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and did the same to Barbra.

"So how are my two dolls getting along hmm?"

Barbra and Harley both replied at the same time "Good" and gave the Joker cheery smiles.

"Good..whats for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with scrambled eggs and some bagel but, my bacon has a secret ingredient I cant say what it is or ill have to" Barbra was cut off when Harley said,

"kill you we get it!", Harley replied. Harley saw how the Joker ignored the two girls argument and saw that he was going to eat some of the breakfast and thought maybe she's trying to poison him and instantly stop him yelling,

"PUDDIN DON'T… THAT BREAKFAST HAS POISON IN IT!"

"What!?, your crazy Harl" The Joker said and Barbra intervened,

"Yes you really are crazy, you may to rest more look ill take a bite to show you it isn't poison. Barbra took the fork from the Joker and put a mouthful of his breakfast in her mouth and started to chew and she swallowed it down.

"You see, nothing im still standing aren't i?"

"But Mistah J the affects may happen later..!

"Harley just relax!"

"No I cant.." tears where welling in her eyes.

"Look ill skip this fucking breakfast and have some cereal on the way I cant deal with all this girl drama. If this keeps happening both of your faces will be dragged on this floor as a mop got?"

"Yes mistah J" Harley said.

"Yes Joker" said Barbra.

"Good now go and get dress, you girls gotta come with me and my boys on the bank job today.. Barbra ill teach you what you need to do.

"Ok", and after the girls saw the Joker walk up to the stairs and started to get ready.

Harley stood up from her seat and walked over to Barbra.

"Your not going to get mistah J.. remember that" Barbra started to smirk at her slyly.

"Oh Harley if I wanted him.. I can have him… oh like how he put me on his lap" Harleys ears burned after what she heard Barbra said and whispered,

"That isn't true, He doesn't want pigs like you"

"Not what he said last night while I was riding him hmm!". After that Harley lost it and grabbed Barbra by her hair as hard as she can and threw her onto the floor. Barbra moaned in pain as she fell but was stopped when she tried to get when harley got on top of her and gave her to swift punches to her jaw and started to choke her and said,

"Your playing with the wrong chick here sweet Barbra." Barbra reached her hands up to Harleys to loosen her grip on her but she couldn't budge Harleys grip."

"You don't know how bad I want to smear your face all over this fucking floor..but you know what, Harley let go of Barbra's neck and gave her a hard backhand, I respect mistah J and ill let you live for now." Harley got off of Barbra and stared down at her and spit on her face. Barbra couldn't believe what she just did to her but she was going to let Harley have this one fun and then the rest were going to be true kicks in the ass.

"Harley walked up the stairs toward her bedroom and was going to open the door but stopped when she heard Barbra make a statement.

"Don't worry sweet heart, this isn't over yet!"

Harley walked into the room and closed the door but stop in her trail and slid down the door and started to cry. She couldn't believe that her pudding had slept with Barbra of all the girls Barbra. Harley soon died down her tears and quickly wiped them when the joker came out the bathroom in just a towel on his waist and he saw Harley on the floor by the door and walked to her and asked,

"Whats up Harls?". Harley gave the Joker a 'how could you' stare and she got up from her spot on the floor and began to change staring from her tank top but, keeping her face toward the bed.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she sniffed.

The Joker gave her a strange stare and walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she flinched for a second but allowed him to keep her hands on her waist.

"Whats the matter, your afraid of me?"

"No"

"Then ell daddy what's bothering you, we cant have this at the job today"

Harley turned to face him and tears ran down her face. "Why did you have sex…with her?"

The Joker couldn't bare to look at Harley like this as much as he hated to admit it to himself but he didn't know how to answer her but just quickly gave her a quick nice kiss.

"I.. I shouldn't have done what I did with her I know but, to get her on our side we I needed to make..drastic measures into that and.. sex was what worked on her. He saw harley lay her head down to the floor and he lifted her face up.

"Harley your important to me and like I said..you'll always be my first..no matter what happens, you know that dear!"

"I know but," Harley was cut off guard when the Joker shh her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and after that he walked away from her and Harley walked behind him and as he turned she gave him a long, passionate kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands now going onto her waist. As they were kissing Harley let loose of his towel and let it dropped to the floor and as the Joker saw her greed look for him he quickly swept her off of her feet and carried her but to her surprise he just pushed \d her back to the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he quickly ripped off her shorts and slid her panties to the side and he quickly entered his thick member inside her and she threw her head back as he went in deep, touching her spot and he began giving quick, hard, thrust. Barbra was in her room getting ready but over heard moans and grunts and walked out her room to Harley and the jokers room and put her ear to the door and heard moaning through the door and Harleys comments about how big he was.

The Joker soon was coming to his climax after Harley got her climax that was now dripped onto the floor but the instantly stopped when they heard a knock at the door. The Joker answered,

"WHAT?" he asked in a stern loud voice

"Sorry joker its Barbra is it ok if I could talk to you about what im suppose to wear as a costume on this bank heist or whatever!"

The Joker put Harley down to her feet and ushered her to go and get changed into her costume and he quickly got on his boxers and slacks and opened the door as Harley came out now putting on her mask to her court jester costume.

"Sorry to disturb again but I needed to ask what I get to wear to cover my face during this job!"

"Oh I got something for you" the Joker said as he walked into his walk in closet and got a present box with a pretty black bow on it and he gave it to her and she quickly opened it and both harley and the Joker stared at her and saw her high smile when she took out her outfit and it exactly was the same design as Harleys outfit but only one side was white instead of red and the shoes where black court jester slippers and the court jester hat. Harley sat there in disbelieve when she spot her outfit and couldn't believe he got something so similar to her outfit but she didn't want to show it fazed her so she quickly put on her hat and shoes and excited the door and Barbra gave the Joker quick amourse hug and followed behind Harley and went back to her room.

As Harley and Barbra waited downstairs for the Joker his men came in the door and waited also for the joker and in a few seconds he came down and started on what they were going to do for there plan.

"Alright people were going into this bank Arkam City Bank and were going to set up some guys on building near the bank and others behind that banks we already planed out what times were pulling in with the other school busses so lets not fuck this up ohhh and if you do well..none of you will make home tonight" The Joker chuckled as he finished his statement as everyone in the room gave tiny smalls but it couldn't overlook the fear in there eyes.

"Alright lets go kiddos" All the men walked out the door and Harley and Barbra turned to walk behind was stop when the Joker called out there names and told them what there suppose to do.

"You two are going to go in as regular citizens of the day right? Right? Ok anyways you two are going in blending in with the folks but once you get in Harley your going to call the boys from the back inside and there going to throw toxic grenades in your going to put these on", he gave them gas masks and also two extremely large assault rifles.

"Oh and before I forget Barbra as you get in you call the boys in from the front to come in and there doing the same with the grenades so don't forget"

"Yes sir" they both replied at the same time but as they were all walking out Barbra forgot she had on her cell phone and Bruce was calling her threw the other line, she was tempted not to pick it up but the Joker noticed her nervous look and told her to answer.

"BARBRA?" Bruce yelled onto the phone

"yeah?"

"Where the hell are you, my and Robin are looking for you all over"

Tears were welling into her eyes as she heard her ex partner Bruce tell her that they been searching for her.

"Ive… been aound! Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter? Barbra you made a commitment to help protect this city with me and robin, you cant just run off and leave whenever you want without letting us know"

"I am a grown-ass women, I don't need to check in with you when ever im staying some where or not… look I have to go"

"Barbra just talk to me, what's happened to you, you act as if you hate us now"

"I don't just I cant talk right now ok.. I got to go…. Goodbye Bruce"

"Barbra wa" That was all she heard Bruce say as she pressed end on her phone and she walked out the door not even looking at the Joker nor Harley as she gave Barbra a sneer stare.

They reached the bank within minutes and the all jumped out and the men went to there destinations and he kept Harley and Barbra toward him and explained again to them what to do, they both nodded at the Joker and they put there gear in a duffle bag the hanged on the shoulder and the walked in together.


End file.
